El té es felicidad en una taza-
by dekillerraven
Summary: Cosa misteriosa el amor. Ahora todo tiene sentido y ella espera que su vida termine igual a la de sus padres, y todo comenzó con una taza de té.


El té es felicidad en una taza.

Era una linda tarde, la ideal para una cita.

Según mucha gente él era un "don nadie" por su forma de ser tan sereno, introvertido y ese cabello lila lo hacía ver diferente, pero eso poco le importaba, sabía que con algo de trabajo duro llegaría muy pronto a la cima.

Había estudiado en las más prestigiadas escuelas, pero no era muy apuesto, así que no tenía fama entre las mujeres de la universidad, aun así lo hizo. Esa mañana invitó a una de sus compañeras a una cita para el fin de semana y ella contestó que sí. Para la mañana del sábado se levantó temprano, se alistó y salió de su casa. En el camino compró un sencillo ramo de hermosas flores y una pequeña caja de finos chocolates. Se dirigió a una nueva cafetería, no hacía mucho que la habían abierto, así que era el lugar "de moda".

Al doblar la esquina se podían oler los exquisitos pastelillos y las hierbas de té y el café que poco a poco se volvían más famosos. Afuera había unas cuatro mesas adornadas con unos paraguas blancos, eligió una de las mesas y se sentó a esperar a su cita. Por cortesía no quiso pedir nada, así estuvo esperando ansioso la hora en que aquella chica de negro cabello llegara. Pero nunca llegó.

La tarde pasó y la noche lo sorprendió, él sentado en una mesa con un ramo de flores y una pequeña caja de chocolates con un listón rosa bajó la mirada, miró la hora y suspiró. –Que ingenuo soy- pensó.

Cuando se disponía a levantarse vio una mano que se acercó con una pequeña taza de té, levantó la mirada y medio sonrió apenado.

-La casa invita- le dijo la camarera con una tierna sonrisa. Él bebió el té. -Son hermosas- interrumpió ella. –Ella debe ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo.-

-Ella… no llegó.-

Con una mano en su boca la camarera se sonrojó –Lo siento mucho.-

-No importa. Estoy acostumbrado al rechazo.-

-Yo también.-

-¿Tú?- la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ojos más azules no había visto jamás.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas.- dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa, dio media vuelta y entró a la cafetería dejando solo a aquel muchacho. Cuando terminó el té se levantó, la buscó con la mirada, cuando ella volteó él asintió dándole las gracias a la camarera y se alejó.

Cuando ella fue a recoger la taza encontró en la mesa las flores y la caja de chocolates con una pequeña nota. "Gracias por el té. Espero que no rechaces este humilde ramo de flores y que te gusten los chocolates. PD. Yo no te rechazaría."

Después de esa noche el chico de cabellos lilas iba más seguido a la cafetería, él y la rubia camarera se volvieron muy amigos y al paso de poco tiempo comenzaron una relación.

Al terminar la universidad sus vidas cambiaron, él creó su propia empresa, ganó tanto dinero con sus inventos que se hizo millonario, pero el dinero no era algo que le importara tanto como hacer feliz a la mujer que lo hizo sonreír esa triste noche, pronto le pidió matrimonio y ella aceptó, estuvo con él apoyándolo en todo lo que hacía, ella dejó de trabajar como mesera y se dedicó a su nuevo hogar, eran muy felices.

Era una linda tarde, ideal para pasarla en familia, en una mesa en el jardín estaba sentado su padre, con sus sandalias y su bata de laboratorio y en el hombro Tama, su incondicional amigo gatuno, a su lado la mujer más hermosa para ella, su madre, siempre con una sonrisa en la boca y un profundo amor hacia su esposo, esta vez en la mesa dos tazas de té.

Detrás del ventanal ella los observaba, su esposo se detuvo a su lado y puso atención a la escena.

-¿Los ves Vegeta?- suspiró- él no contestó nada, solo le regaló una media sonrisa. Ella sabía que el amor que él le tenía era igual de inmenso que el amor que sentía su padre por su madre y que duraría para toda su vida.

Zubon Briefs se enamoró de Panchy, contagiaron siempre fuerza a sus hijas Tights y Bulma, ese mismo amor se lo dieron a sus amigos y a sus nietos. Quién iba a pensar que la felicidad la encontrarían junto con una taza de té.


End file.
